The Rose of Brennenburg
by NessaMorgoth
Summary: Daniel/Alexander


_Cuanto más intensos eran los rituales..._

_...En más intensos se convertían mis sentimientos hacia Alexander._

Estaba a su más absoluta y pura merced. Él me observaba con curiosidad, sus ojos glaucos y entrecerrados en la penumbra... Asustándome, vigilándome, acariciándome con un fervor tan sucio que provocaba unos temblores en mi cuerpo imposibles de controlar.

No podía articular palabra, ni si quiera pensar con claridad. Más allá de la amplia y cómoda cama en la que me tenía retenido, las sombras se extendían peligrosamente por toda la habitación, provocando pequeños ataques de pánico en mi ya atormentada mente.

-_Daniel..._

Su voz...

Por esa voz viví y morí, me entregé por completo a su tenebrosa presencia, me convertí en un torturador, en un asesino. Por su voz maté a cientos de hombres, mujeres, niños... Les hice daño, les hice mucho daño...Todo por poder estar a su lado.

Gemí con fuerza. Estaba a pocos metros de mi cuerpo, las uñas de una de sus manos varoniles clavándose despiadadas en mi miembro que estaba tan duro como nunca antes lo recordaba, y los dedos de su mano restante abriéndose paso determinantes por mi pequeño y estrecho santuario, profanado desde hacía ya tiempo por ese ser horrible al que amaba, deseaba y obedecía ciegamente.

Las largas uñas lastimaron con más fuerza en el tronco de mi palpitante polla, provocandome delirios de dolor y placer que me hacían extasiar. Mi rostro se rompía por las lágrimas que discurrían en mis mejillas, mi cuerpo estaba magullado y fortalecido práctica de esos aborrecedores rituales a los cuales me obligaba a asistir. Mi culo... Era suyo. Mi alma era suya.

Sólo podía llamarle, gritar su nombre agudamente para que acudiese a mi y desterrase mis más profundas pesadillas. Yo sólo era un joven ingenuo y asustado, quería dejar todo mi pasado y presente atrás sólo para notar sus cabellos blancos y largos rozando mi rostro mientras me la metía con todas sus fuerzas y, que su lengua fría e impasible, lamiese mi blanco cuello...

Apretó el tronco de mi excitada polla, y ese simple gesto provocó un pequeño chorro de precum que resbaló por sus finos dedos.

-_Daniel... No sigas asustándote... Todo irá bien, ya verás, sólo necesito tu ayuda para los rituales. Una pequeña ayuda a cambio de todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, ¿no es maravillosa esta simbiosis?. Tú desterrarás a la Sombra, y por fin podremos estar juntos, para siempre..._

Gran Mentiroso...__

Ahora su manos ya no estaban en mi interior. Mi visión era de cada vez más borrosa, la habitación iba y venía... Los límites de mi cordura estaban peligrosa y suciamente borrosos. Estaba drogado, _me había drogado... _Ya que lo que más le excitaba era ver como sus presas no podían luchar, como se sometían a su voluntad como si fuesen auténticos títeres. Y yo era, tal vez, perfecto para sus juegos: Ingenuo, dulce y joven. 

Oh Alexander... ¿No sabías que aún sin drogarme me entregaba a ti cada noche con sumisión y placer?. Me tumbaba sobre mi estómago, levantaba mis caderas dejando mi suave culo al aire para que tú respondieses dándole una bofetada a mis prietas nalgas...

Acariciabas mi delicado y desnudo cuerpo con sus fuertes y adustas manos, una y otra vez, parándote a toquetear mis pezones sonrosados para pellizarlos y continuar hacia abajo, hasta mi polla, masturbándome salvajemente para volver hasta mi pecho, mi cuello... Estrangulandome lentamente, observando como mi vida se escapaba en tus manos. Y reías, reías con fuerza, bromeando sobre mi apariencia débil y mi patética condición. Sabía que no era más que tu puta, y eso parecía gustarte demasiado. Tus manos, blancas como la nieve, firmes como la piedra y fuertes como tu morbosa mente, hacían que eyaculase copiosamente hasta caer inconsciente...

Y así lo hice. Intenté luchar contra mi propio cuerpo, contra las olas de placer violentas... Pero bajo la vigilante mirada de Alexander y su calor, su miembro enorme entrando y saliendo violando mis últimos vestigios de inocencia mientras me hablaba y me fundía en un profundo hipnotismo sexual...

Yo, Daniel de Mayfair, no pude. 

-_Alexander... Te amo. _

_******************************************************************************_

Encontré sus más íntimos pensamientos desparramados en forma de cartas por sus lujosos escritorios de madera de caoba a lo largo de Brennenburg. Sabía que con el solo hecho de estar en ese sitio, mi vida corría un peligro tan real que podía notarlo en la punta de mis dedos y en el vello erizado de mi cuerpo... Pero la curiosidad era todavía fuerte en mi juventud, un sentimiento que movía mi mundo. Y yo, a pesar de mis miedos y traumas constantes, no podía obviar la sensación de querer saber aquello que no debía ser descubierto.

Ojalá nunca hubiese desvelado los secretos que el barón de Brennenburg escondía.

*******************************************************************************  
><em><br>Siempre supe que él no me amaba, sobretodo cuando escudriñé sus memorias... Él la amaba a ella, no a mi, no a mi..._

El pobre desgraciado campesino de haraposos ropajes nos miraba con un terror diluyéndose en sus pupilas, tan asustado que se había auto mutilado para intentar escapar de la pequeña, sucia y oscura celda al que lo habíamos encerrado durante meses. Ahora nos observaba con las órbitas de los ojos completamente abiertas, mientras profería sonidos enmudecidos por la mordaza de metal que tenía en su boca, que le cortaba poco a poco las cuerdas vocales si intentaba pedir auxilio. 

Temblaba. Podía sentir el miedo que destilaba su cuerpo, carne fresca a punto de estallar, llena de adrenalina que corría por sus venas. A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos intentando dormir, me venían a la cabeza sin cesar todas las tormentosas imágenes de mis fechorías junto al barón... La carne desgarrada, la sangre desparramada por las paredes, mi cuerpo desnudo bañado en sustancia carmesí y tripas, Alexander cogiéndome por la cintura y tomándome allí mismo mientras yo lloraba de miedo y placer saboreando los amargos placeres de la tortura. Alguna vez despertaba de ese control mental y sabía que era un pérfido monstruo, que debía matarlo en cuanto tuviese ocasión, que esa pobre gente era inocente y no peligrosos criminales como me había hecho creer, ¡todo el castillo era una matanza!.

Pero él venía, mi Maestro, y me susurraba al oído, tentándome sutilmente. Como estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento. 

-_Daniel... Este hombre es una bestia –_ su tono de barítono susurrante en mi oído me perdía, y hacía que mi mente ecuánime se acongojase para dejar paso al Daniel irracional y enfermo sexual. Probé a moverme bajo su abrazo asfixiante, lo tenía detrás de mi peligrosamente cerca, el aliento a vino que moría por probar, su voz cálida y masculina en mi cerebro, excitándome de placer...

_Abandonó a la mujer que le amó, sola, preñada._

Su mano, más fría que los mismos bosques Prusianos, comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y mis largos cabellos oscuros con firme delicadeza. Entonces su otra mano correteó juguetona hasta mi entrepierna, que hasta ese momento yo no me había dando cuenta de lo excitado que estaba, del criminal tan impetuoso que había en mi interior. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, y los ojos de Alexander, literalmente, brillaron en la oscuridad con un tono amarillento que no eran de este mundo.

Desabrochó los botones de mi pantalón, haciendo una expedición incursiva bajo mis pocos y escolares ropajes. Sus labios finos y algo arrugados habían pasado de mi oreja a mi cuello que lamía, besaba y mordía para reafirmar aquello que era suyo y que nunca iba a dejar de serlo. Me acerqué más a él, echando mi culo hacia atrás para notar la polla enorme del barón en mi prieta entrada que tan codiciada era. Gemí de forma afeminada, quería correrme allí mismo.

-_Puedo notar tu excitación por el hecho de pensar en hacerle daño... Observa como nos mira, con la misma lujuria con la que traicionó a su mujer. Una persona así sólo merece la más dolora de las muertes, para que en el Infierno de la otra vida aprenda a no traicionar a los suyos._

-_Ah...Alexander..._

_-Hazlo Daniel, sé un buen chico, compláceme. _

Como un animal al que han sometido a base del dolor, obedecí sin rechistar, deshaciéndome delicadamente del poderoso abrazo de mi Maestro. Todavía con el miembro erecto y medio cubierto, me acerqué como un pelele a una roñosa mesa que había cerca, donde varios instrumentos de tortura estaban dispuestos ordenadamente de menor a mayor suplicio. Observé los que había...¿la Zarpa de Gato?, no...Demasiado dolor, no quería verle agonizar, quería verle morir. ¿La Pera?, tal vez, pero su lengua y sus cuerdas vocales estaban parcialmente destrozadas, antes moriría de dolorosa y placentera tortura... Y yo estaba impaciente por ver sangre salpicando mi rostro.

-_Daniel, ¿qué tal esto? -_ Alexander me alcanzó un martillo de tamaño mediano. Estaba oxidado y tenía todavía algunas manchas de sangre – _Es justo lo que ese bastardo merece. Un pequeño y humilde instrumento para un gran pecado. Rómpele todos los huesos, hazle sufrir como hizo sufrir a su mujer... _

Asistí con la cabeza y el maduro hombre de cabellos blancos y sonrisa perniciosa me acarició la cabeza, como si de su mascota se tratase.

_Hazlo. _

Y esa vez oí su mandato dentro de mi cabeza, a punto de estallar.

El hombre, que había estado sangrando mucho a causa del metal en su quijada, ahora gritaba de pánico y mientras lo hacía, las cuchillas se iban clavando más y más en su carne desgarrada, un dolor anticipado por los asquerosos ruidos de la carne cortándose en mil pedazos. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la celda, y mi piel al frío húmedo constante del castillo... Pero aquellos prisioneros sufrían cada minuto de su existencia en las frías losas ensangrentadas, ya nada podía tener sentido para ellos. Ni aún para mi. Era mejor terminar con eso, y así algún día Alexander me daría todo lo prometido, era mi única razón de supervivencia, era por lo que vivía.

El campesino gemía.

Yo alcé el martillo.

Él agachó la cabeza, temblando como un animalillo asustado.

El primer golpe, directo a su rostro que se desencajó con un ruido sordo y retumbante.

Lloró de dolor, suplicó, pidió disculpas a Dios.

El segundo golpe, ahora el cráneo se había hundido en una masa gelatinosa.

Un gorgoteo, escupió sangre por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

El tercer golpe, machacaba sus duros huesos, la sangre empezó a salpicar mi rostro y mi torso.

Él ya no profería sonido alguno, estaba muerto, pero yo no podía parar.  
>El ruido de los huesos siendo triturados. La sangre en mis manos y en mi pelo, lágrimas en mis ojos. Estaba gritando, golpeaba tan fuerte con el martillo que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.<p>

Lo que había debajo de mi no ya no era un hombre.

_¿Por qué..?_

_¿Por qué amas a otra mujer...?_

_¿POR QUÉ?_

_ÁMAME A MI...ÁMAME POR FAVOR..._

-_Daniel.._.

No podía oír la voz del barón detrás mio. Estaba obnubilado por mi propia matanza, por mis pensamientos impuros, por el llanto y la risa mezcladas, por la locura de mi mente, por las ansias de sangre.

-_¡Daniel!_

-¡Amaste a otra mujer, maldito bastardo, maldito cerdo!

La firmeza de una mano autoritaria paró mi brazo alzado, desestabilizando mi cuerpo. Sólo entonces desperté del frenesí, observando la gran obra de arte que había creado. Solté el martillo, que cayó pesadamente al suelo, haciendo eco por más allá de los rincones inobservables...  
><em><br>-Daniel...sht...está bien, está bien...Lo has hecho magnífico, ha sido maravilloso -_susurró Alexander con absoluta indiferencia en su voz, como quien observa inmutable una pared lisa. Con un movimiento obligó a que me girase hacia él para acabar perdiéndome en su sonrisa sádica y en sus ojos entrecerrados. El pelo lacio y blanco le enmarcaba la regia cara, que tenía unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre desperdigadas en sus labios y en su arrugada mejilla. Pasó su brazo por mi estrecha cintura, agarrándome posesivamente. -_ Eres un buen pupilo, vas aprendiendo sin demora y con diligencia. Si sigues así, la misma Sombra que te persigue sentirá miedo de ti. Somos más poderosos que ella, más inteligentes... Simplemente debes hacer lo que yo te diga, siempre. Daniel, ¿qué deseas?, pídeme lo que quieras..._

-Bailar... deseo bailar contigo, Alexander, mi Maestro, mi amor. Bailar hasta el amanecer, bailar hasta que mis pies no puedan sostener mi peso. Bailar...

Y como si de un solo ser fuésemos, el Barón de Brennenburg y Daniel de Mayfair bailaron juntos un vals, marcado por los aullidos, la agonía y la dulce melodía tarareada por los truenos que hacían crujir los pilares de Brennenburg.

¿Recuerdo algo real? ¿O es todo una invención de mi alocada imaginación? ¿Soy de verdad Daniel?. Esas son preguntas las cuales me temo que nunca podré responder, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es de que él me convirtió en un asesino...En un monstruo. Me engañó bajo una aparencia sensual y agradable, atractiva y educada, para que yo terminase siendo nada más que una extensión de su propia carne, su mascota, su puta.

Fui un hombre débil, sí. Débil, asustadizo...Y enamoradizo. Pero ya nunca más. Y por eso deseé que muriese, con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero para eso, debía olvidar mis pecados.

Por eso, elegí olvidar.

Como si Alexander lo fuese a llevar a su mundo. Tan pronto como el portal estuviese listo, lo cruzaría sin mirar atrás para estar en los brazos de la persona que en realidad amaba, y Daniel sería abandonado. ¿Qué destino le esperaba, una vez que el barón se hubiese ido?, ¿una muerte rápida y misericordiosa tal vez?, ¿O estar solo, soportando la culpa de las atrocidades pertrechadas junto con el barón?. Se imaginó la gente asaltando el castillo y encontrándolo solo, llorando debajo de uno de los retratos de Alexander.

No. Sería mucho peor que eso.

Se encontraría solo por siempre, deambulando como un fantasma bajo las pesadas piedras de Brennenburg, consumido por la nostalgia y la tristeza. Año tras año, hasta que simplemente se desvanecería en la nada y el polvo. Tuvo un estremecimiento y las lágrimas afloraron en sus hermosos ojos.


End file.
